Campout to Remember
by Guardian Mercury
Summary: Mina goes camping for the first time and ruins it for herself. Or does she?


  
  
  
Mina goes camping for the first time and ruins it for herself. Or does she?   
  
  
Campout to Remember  
rated: PG   
  
The school bell rings and everyone leaves school. As her friends say good-bye, Mina is running to her house as fast as she can.  
  
"Have fun this weekend!"  
  
"Yeah, the weather's supposed to be great."  
  
"Thanks guys! C-ya Monday."  
  
Mina keeps running all the way home. She comes in her house and runs straight upstairs.  
  
"Now, let's see. I need hiking boots, bug repellant and some older outfits. I need a canteen, and a sleeping bag."  
  
"Mina, you all packed?"  
  
"Be right down, Mom."  
  
Mina comes downstairs with her bag. Everyone packs their bag into theca. They get into the car, Mina calls Artemis and they depart. Mina is very excited about the trip, her first time camping.  
  
"Oh boy! I can't believe we're going camping! This is so cool!"  
  
"Hold on honey; we're almost there."  
  
  
They all arrive at the camp grounds and check in. They then go pick out a camp site that looks good.  
  
"This place looks good." Mina; you and Artemis can sleep over there."  
  
"Okay Daddy; come on Artemis."  
  
Mina grabs a tent and her and Artemis head over to a place under a tree. Mina unfolds the tent and looks at it confused.  
  
"Artemis, do you have any idea how to set one of these things up?"  
  
"It doesn't look too complicated. Let's give it a try."  
  
Being instructed by Artemis, Mina tries to put up the tent. When she's finished, she turns around.  
  
"Daddy, is this right?"  
  
"Yup. Put your stuff in the tent and start collecting firewood."  
  
Mina and Artemis both head off looking for firewood. As they go, Mina asks Artemis if he thinks they'll have a quiet weekend.  
  
"Do you think we'll have a quiet weekend, without any trouble from the Negaverse?"  
  
"I hope so Mina. We both can use a vacation."  
  
They arrive back with the wood and Mina's dad gets a fire going. Night comes and everyone is resting by the fire quietly. Artemis then comes up to Mina and hits her leg. She looks down at him. "What is it Artemis? Oh yeah, I'll be right back." "Okay honey."  
  
Mina gets up and goes behind her tent. She takes her communicator out.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me. I almost forgot." "Go on."  
  
"Mina calling Lita, come in."  
  
"Lita here, what's up?"  
  
"You guys wanted me to check in sometime tonight. Anything exciting going on?"  
  
"Nope, nothing here. If we need you, well call."  
  
"Okay, out."  
  
Mina returns to the fire with Artemis. She sits down and looks up at the moon. Artemis jumps up into her lap. Both her and Artemis sit quietly looking at the stars. Soon, Mina's parents get up and go to bed.  
  
"Well Artemis, What do you think?"  
  
"About what Mina?"  
  
"Camping. I love it. It's so quiet and peaceful."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed."  
  
  
The next day comes and Mina's dad is up early. He's out cooking breakfast and the smell soon wakes Mina and Artemis up. They come out of their tent.  
  
"Morning honey. Got your favorite, French toast and hash browns."  
  
"Thanks Daddy. Here you go Artemis."  
  
Mina gives Artemis his food and eats hers. During breakfast, her father asks Mina how she slept and what she wants to do today.  
  
"So honey, how'd you sleep?"  
  
"Great; I didn't know I was that tired."  
  
"Well, today we can go hiking or we can stay in the camp to relax. They even have canoes for the campers to use if they want."  
  
"Really Daddy; that sounds great!"  
  
They finish breakfast and Mina gets dressed. She puts on a pair of jeans and a pink sweatshirt. She also has a light blue jacket on and a pair of old sneakers.  
  
"Well, I'm going hiking. I'll be back for lunch."  
  
"Okay honey."  
  
Mina heads out hiking. As she does, she admires how beautiful the trees are. She has been gone about an hour when she trips over a rock, and twists her ankle.  
  
"Look at all the-ah! Ouch! Oh no, I think I sprained my ankle."  
  
Mina gets up and tries to walk on her ankle. However she falls back down and sits there on the path.  
  
"My only hope now is that someone comes by."  
  
As soon as she says this, a young man about 16 is hiking up the path.  
  
"Hey, over here!"  
  
"Huh, what happened?"  
  
"I think I sprained my ankle."  
  
"Well, let's have a look."  
  
The man takes off his book bag and opens it. He pulls out a mini first aid kit. He looks at Mina's ankle and tells her what's wrong.  
  
"Well, it's not a sprain, it's just a bad twist."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"Here, I'll wrap it and let's get you back to your camp."  
  
"How?"  
  
Mina sits there admiring the man's blue eyes. She seems to be in a daze.  
  
*Oh he is such a hunk! I wish I knew his name.*  
  
"Come on."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get on my back."  
  
"No, I couldn't."  
  
"Come on, it's not too far."  
  
"Okay, if you say so."  
  
  
They arrive back the campsite and the guy sets Mina down at the picnic table. He opens his bag and takes the bandage off of Mina's ankle to look at it again.  
  
"It swelled up some more, do you have any ice?"  
  
"Yeah, its in the cooler over there." The guy goes over and grabs some ice and puts it in an extra shirt that he had in his bag.  
  
"Really, you don't have to do all this. It must be a real bother."  
  
"No bother at all. Besides, I get to check up on my first aid, on a beautiful girl like you."  
  
Mina blushes and giggles. She sits there trying to think of what to say.  
  
*Oh he is so cute. I just wish he'd kiss me.* "Ah, I didn't catch your name. My name is Mina."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry; my name is Mike."  
  
"There's some Kool-Aid in the cooler if you want some."  
  
"Thank you, you want some?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
Mike gets the Kool-Aid and gives it to Mina. He sits down next to her and tells her what to do with the ice.  
  
"Just hold that ice on it. The swelling should go down."  
  
"Where did you learn all that?"  
  
"Classes I've taken. My friends also have showed me a few things. Oh, is that your cat?"  
  
Artemis walks over to Mina and jumps up on the table. He walks over to her.  
  
"Yup, this is Artemis. Artemis, this is Mike."  
  
"What's that on his forehead?"  
  
"Ah, uh, I don't know. He just showed up on day when I was 6 years old. I took him in and he's been my pet ever since."  
  
*That's the best excuse you can come up with Mina?*  
  
"Wow, that's weird. Well, there you go."  
  
"Is there any way I can thank you?"  
  
"No thanks needed. Oh, hello."  
  
  
Mina looks up from admiring Mike and sees her parents. They notice Mike helping Mina.  
  
"Oh hello."  
  
"Mina, what happened?"  
  
"Huh, oh my name is Mike. I was hiking and came across Mina on the path. She twisted her ankle pretty bad and I brought her back."  
  
"Thanks. Hey, why don't you stay for dinner?"  
  
"Well, I really shouldn't Miss,."  
  
"Just call me Jean, and I insist."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Dinner time comes and everyone sits down to eat. Mina feeds Artemis and everyone starts eating.  
  
"How's your ankle honey?"  
  
"The swelling's gone way down, thanks to Mike."  
  
"So Mike, tell us about yourself."  
  
As they eat, Mina slowly puts her hand on Mike's hand under the table. This startles him a little bit.  
  
"Well ah, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Age, what you do. Where you learned that."  
  
"Well, I'm the same age as Mina, and I live only 5 miles down the road, in Kyoto."  
  
"Really, where'd you learn all those first aid skills? Maybe you can teach me."  
  
"I run a class, starting in 2 weeks. You're welcome to come if you want."  
  
Both Mina's parents get up and leave. They head over to their tent and get their sweatshirts out.  
  
"We're headed to the ranger's place to get a canoe. We'll be back in a while."  
  
"Okay Mom."  
  
"Nice meeting you Mike."  
  
  
The 2 of them leave and Artemis runs off with them. Both Mina and Mike are sitting quietly in the site. Mike then gets up and gets ready to leave.  
  
"Well, I better get going. You'll be fine in about a day or two. I'd just watch what you're doing."  
  
"No! I mean, don't go. I'll have no one to talk to."  
  
"Uh, okay. I'll build a fire. Anymore Kool-Aid?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Mike builds the fire and turns around. Mina is trying to walk over to the fire.  
  
"You want some help?"  
  
"No I'm ah!"  
  
Mina slips and falls down. Mike goes over to help her and takes her hand. Mina looks up at Mike and is blushing.  
  
"Come on, up you go."  
  
*Oh he's such a babe. Don't let go of my hand ever. I want you near me always.*  
  
"There you go; here's your Kool-Aid."  
  
"Thanks. There's some crackers in that bag over there; by the cooler."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mike goes over and sits next to Mina. Neither of them can think of what to say.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Huh, oh I don't know." *Come on tell him.*  
  
"What do you do in your free time?"  
  
"Oh I keep busy. I go shopping and do things with my friends." *Please kiss me.*  
  
*Hmm, something's on her mind. I wonder what?* "Nice night."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They both look at the sky and admire the stars.  
  
"They're beautiful aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Look, there's Orion, and the Big Dipper, and that faint star there, is the North Star."  
  
"How do you know all that?"  
  
"Learned it in science class."  
  
They both stare at each other and slowly bring their heads together and kiss. Mina feels so relieved and relaxed.  
  
*Oh thank god he kissed me. I thought he never would.*  
  
"I think your watch is beeping."  
  
"Huh, ah yeah. Can you get me some more Kool-Aid?"  
  
Mike gets up to get the Kool-Aid. Mina makes sure that Mike can't hear her.  
  
"Yeah, this is Mina."  
  
"Hey it's me Serena."  
  
"Serena, this had better be good!"  
  
"Just seeing how your vacation's going."  
  
"It's fine. Don't call me again unless you need me for a mission."  
  
  
Mike comes back and gives the Kool-Aid. He sits back down and gives her some more crackers.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"How's your ankle?"  
  
"Better thanks."  
  
Mina's parents come back. They walk into the site and look at Mina and Mike.  
  
"Look at them."  
  
"It's so sweet."  
  
"Yeah it is. Hey you two, what's up?"  
  
Mina turns around. Artemis runs over to her.  
  
"How was your canoeing trip?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What did you two do?"  
  
"We just talked about things."  
  
"Well, we're going to bed. Good night honey."  
  
"Not a bad idea. Mina, everyone." Pleasure meeting you all."  
  
Mike leaves and Mina goes over and climbs into the tent. Artemis follows her in. They sit there talking a minute.  
  
"How'd your day go Artemis?"  
  
"Fine. The canoe trip was nice. You had to go and twist your ankle."  
  
"Oh I don't mind now."  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"You know."  
  
"Oh shut up Artemis! Luna said hi; good night!"  
  
  
The next day comes and everyone wakes up. They all meet for breakfast. Mina feeds Artemis and they start eating. As they eat, Mina's dad asks,  
  
"So honey, how'd you like the campout?"  
  
"It was a lot of fun Daddy. Can we go next month too?"  
  
"If I can get time and you don't twist your ankle."  
  
Mina turns around and sees Mike coming up the path. Everyone says hi and offer him some breakfast.  
  
"Hi everyone. How are we this morning?"  
  
"Mike! I mean, Mike what are you doing here?"  
  
"I camp in the next site over. Besides, I wanted to see how your ankle's doing."  
  
"Thank you Mike. That's so sweet."  
  
"No problem. So, what are you doing today?"  
  
"Well, we're leaving."  
  
"Oh, then here's your farewell gift."  
  
"Farewell gift, Mike what did you get?"  
  
"Oh nothing sir. I cooked these last night."  
  
Mike gives a plate of chocolate chip cookies to Mina. She has a look of surprise on her face.  
  
"You cooked these; for me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can I have one?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Mina takes one of the cookies and takes a bite out it. She swallows it and smiles.  
  
"These are pretty good. You cook as good as Lita."  
  
"Who's Lita?"  
  
"Believe me, you're in good company."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We'll be over here packing honey."  
  
"Okay Daddy."  
  
They sit there at the table eating the cookies. Mina is trying to think of what to say.  
  
*I don't want to leave. I'll never see him again.*  
  
  
It's time to leave and Mina is a little depressed. Her parents are finishing up packing and Mina and Mike are over by the lake.  
  
"Well I gotta go."  
  
"Yeah, I know." "I wanted to tell you that I-"  
  
"Shh. I already know."  
  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"I guarantee it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You live 5 miles down the road. I'll find you. Until then."  
  
"Until then."  
  
They both kiss and the sun seems to shine only on them. The bird's start singing and everything seems to come alive.  
  
*I don't want this to ever end.*  
  
"You have to go."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I, I love you."  
  
"I know. We'll meet again."  
  
Mina gets into the car and they drive off. Mina turns around and waves. Mike stands there waving. As the car turns the corner Mike says,  
  
"Until next time Mina. Until next time."  
  
  
  
Well, will Mina ever see Mike again? Read "Sailor Venus Saves the Day" to find out. 


End file.
